Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming
Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming, known in Japan as The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (Japanese: ドラゴンボールZ 危険なふたり!超戦士はねむれない Hepburn: Doragon Bōru Zetto Kiken na Futari! Sūpā Senshi wa Nemurenai) or by Toei's own English title Dragon Ball Z: Dangerous Rivals, is a 1994 Japanese anime science fiction martial arts film and the tenth Dragon Ball Z feature movie. It was released in Japan on March 12 at the Toei Anime Fair alongside Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo!! Follow the Rescued Shark... and the first Slam Dunk movie. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan. The second sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Plot A Saiyan space pod flying through space crash-lands on Earth out of which a wounded Broly crawls out, who barely escaped from the "new" planet Vegeta just moments before it was destroyed. The Legendary Super Saiyan reverts to his normal state, then falls unconscious as the crater freezes over him. Seven years later, Goku is deceased after having sacrificed his life to save the Earth from Cell. Goten, Trunks, and Videl search for the magical Dragon Balls and encounter the cursed village, Nataday. With the villagers haunted by a supposed monster, they are prompted by their priest to conduct human sacrifice to appease the threat. Goten, Trunks, and Videl devise a plan to bait the supposed monster. However, when Goten inadvertently obstructs the plan, Videl slaps him and he soon begins to cry. The supposed monster, a dinosaur, is drawn out but is quickly vanquished by Goten and Trunks. With the priest exiled and Nataday peaceful, the group departed to continue their Dragon Ball search. Unbeknownst to the group, Goten's cries awaken Broly as he emerges from the frozen crater. As night falls the group rests having collected six of the seven Dragon Balls. When a loud eruption occurs, Videl takes off to investigate leaving Goten and Trunks to sleep. She soon encounters Broly and due to not knowing who he was, fights him but he makes quick work of her. As she is left unconscious Goten and Trunks arrive hesitant to engage him. Goten is soon targeted by Broly, whose defeat at Goku's hand has left his mind damaged to the point that he confuses Goten for his father. Goten and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan forms and battle Broly but they are no match for the Saiyan juggernaut and they flee in fear. However Broly manages to catch up and pummels them both, but before he can kill them, Gohan lands within the battle just in time to save them as Videl returns to consciousness. Noting Gohan resembles Goku more than Goten, Broly shifts his focus towards him. As Goten, Trunks and Videl attempt to gather the Dragon Balls, Broly, vastly outmatching Gohan, taunts the Saiyan and directs a lethal sphere of energy towards them. In great distress, Gohan races towards them and attempts to deflect it and shield them from the blast. The ensuing explosion blows them all away. Gohan struggles to his feet and transforms into a Super Saiyan in a last-ditch effort to defeat Broly, though it is outdone by Broly's transcension to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Although overpowered following a heavy one-sided fight, Gohan is able to land a few good hits and successfully lures Broly into a pit of volcanic lava, reverting from his state a weakened and exhausted Saiyan, but is rescued by Krillin (dressed as Piccolo) before the lava can reach him. Moments later, Broly reemerges from the lava pit, scarred up and injured but alive. He subdues Krillin easily and resumes pummeling Gohan. Left powerless, Gohan is crushed by Broly as Videl unsuccessfully attempts to intervene. Heartened by Videl's effort, Gohan frees himself from Broly's assault and in a final burst of emotion, fires the Kamehameha energy wave towards Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan hurls a gigantic sphere of energy at Gohan, absorbing the continuous energy wave. The glow of the now gathered seven Dragon Balls awakens Goten who races towards his brother, joining him in propelling the Kamehameha wave. With Broly's gigantic sphere absorbing the brothers' wave and pushing further towards them, a daunted Goten wishes his father was present. Miraculously, the Dragon Balls seemingly grant Goten's desperate wish as the sky darkens and the two brothers hear Goku's voice from within. The image of their father appears behind them as he joins them in their struggle, coaching their effort. However, their push remains futile as Broly energizes the overwhelming sphere. With little strength remaining, Trunks shoots his gathered energy at the giant sphere, creating a barrier between it and Broly's power. With Broly distracted, the family of Saiyans unleash a final push propelling the Kamehameha wave and sending it straight through Broly's sphere. The beam hits Broly directly and pushes him all the way to the Sun, where he is finally obliterated. As the sky begins to clear and the Dragon Balls disperse, Goku is nowhere to be seen, leaving both brothers to wonder whether or not their father was really with them. Videl catches up with Gohan and chases him into the distance as the others look on with amusement. Musicedit * OP *# "WE GOTTA POWER" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto (composer born 1958), Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama * ED *# Kiseki no Big Fight (奇蹟のビッグ・ファイト The Miraculious Big Fight) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama Funimation Dub Soundtrackedit The following songs were present in the Funimation dub of Broly: Second Coming.2 The remaining songs featured in the background music were composed by Nathan Johnson. * I.O.N. - Set Me Free * I.O.N. - Ignored * I.O.N. - Why * I.O.N. - Deeper * I.O.N. - Unaccepted However, on the Broly Triple Feature, there is an alternate audio track containing the English dialogue and Japanese background music. Cast A second English version, produced and released exclusively in Malaysia by Speedy Video, features an unknown cast. English releases It was released on DVD in North America on April 5, 2005. In November 13, 2007, Funimation was released this movie and Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan on Blu-ray. Both feature full HD 1080p resolution with digitally remastered animation, and an enhanced 5.1 surround mix. Also in re-released to Blu-ray and DVD on March 31, 2009 in a Triple Feature with the original Broly films, as well as Bio-Broly. Then, it was re-released on DVD in a movie 4-packs on January 3, 2012, containing the final four Dragon Ball Z films. Category:Titmouse TV Toonami Movies‏‎